Miraculous Team: Fantasy Fighters
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: (Credits to SonicPossible00) The Miraculous Team must face their latest Akuma Attack... when their leader is put out of commission. Meanwhile, Marinette discovers a STARTLING revelation.
1. Another Day

**Thank you SonicPossible00 for giving me the privilege to use your characters and write your story on your behalf. Note that I might change a few elements here.**

* * *

The Agreste Mansion, where everyone still laid in their chambers, despite the awakening of the morning Sun.

Inside the room of the youngest occupant, Adrien sleeps. _Unaware of the creature that was about to strike..._

" _Wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!_ " Plagg bounced on his holder in order to wake him up, " _Come on, Sleepyhead! You'll be late for school!_ "

After one long groan later, Adrien finally stirred. He let out a yawn before glaring tiredly at his Kwami.

" _Come on, come on!_ " Plagg tugged on his shirt, "Let's get those golden locks fixed right up."

"You just can't wait to get your paws on Marinette's Camembert Tarts, can you?" Adrien asked suspiciously.

" _PLEASE! They're calling to me!_ " Plagg begged dramatically.

Adrien rolled his eyes. _Classic Plagg_.

"You do realize she's going to bring them out during lunch." He teased, causing Plagg to cry.

He can't blame the poor guy. Marinette's parents make the best goods in town. Everyone _loves_ them. Even little gods who lived for a thousand of years. And today, she's going to bring a basket full of her bakery treats for her class and their little friends.

 _Which is also why Plagg is crying on Adrien's bed while holding onto a picture of a Camembert Tart._

His friends are so lucky to have Kwami partners who are not _that_ glutinous.

 _Wonder how do they start their morning..._

* * *

"Wayzz!" Nino called to his turtle Kwami who was nodding his head to Jagged Stone's rocking music through Nino's headphones, "Come on Little Dude. We gotta go."

"Coming." Wayzz flew towards Nino and handed him his headphones before diving under his cap.

* * *

Mika tossed Sabrina's books and other school materials to his holder as she quickly caught them in her backpack. Once they were all packed, Mika dove inside Sabrina's backpack just as her father entered her room.

"All set my little trooper?" Roger asked.

"Yes Sir." Sabrina playfully saluted before she joined her father in the police car that would take her to school.

* * *

" _I absolutely have_ _ **nothing**_ _to wear!_ " Chloe complained as she tossed another pair of her _new_ shoes along with the _other new_ ones.

"Well if you insist;" Despite her tiny size, Pollen managed to carry Chloe's large pile of new shoes, " We can donate them to charity."

" _No!_ " Chloe quickly took her shoes back from her Kwami before taking out a pair from the pile, "I'll use these."

The bee Kwami smiled triumphantly at another success.

* * *

"Nathan! Hurry up or you'll be late for school!"

At the sound of his mother's voice, Nathaniel stopped sketching a portrait of his Kwami Mulan, who was holding a red rose in his paw, and grabbed his backpack, much to the dismay of the red panda Kwami.

* * *

Rose was finishing the final touches to her project with help from her flamingo Kwami, Flint.

Flint allowed Rose to trace his body, minus his head on pink paper. Where the head was suppose to be, Rose finished the top so that it would look like a flower which she then cut and then pasted on her project. This pleased both holder and Kwami.

* * *

" _Tamara._ " Juleka called to her Kwami as she searched for her all around her room, " _Come out, come out, wherever you are._ "

She turned around, only to find her Kwami hovering in front of her.

With a " _boo!_ " Tamara surprised her holder, causing her to fall back on her bed where the two shared a laugh.

* * *

"If I were to execute the precise form of expression and choose the right force of body posture, my chances of success will be 70% more of my expected results." Max theorized as he reviewed his notes on his phone.

His Kwami, Ari sighed, "Just ask her out! No need to be intellectually nervous about it."

"I am not _'intellectually nervous_ '." Max retorted, only to jump in surprise when his phone rang.

"That's just Kim." Ari pointed out the sender, much to Max' embarrassment.

* * *

"Come on Kim! Pump it! 20 more to go!" Imp cheered on his holder as he was doing push-ups on the floor.

"Kim! Your breakfast is getting warm!" Kim's mom called through his bedroom door before she pushed his breakfast, which was a plate of pancakes and sunny-side eggs, in his room.

Kim just kept doing push-ups while Imp fed him his breakfast.

 _The Kwami even took a bite of his pancake._

* * *

Alix was having breakfast with her brother. Their father served them large stacks of pancakes that were the size of the plates themselves.

Both siblings grabbed a pancake. Jalil had just took a bite, and when he turned to his sister, she already finished hers, _in one big bite?_

Alix just grinned at her brother while her Kwami, Daria, let out a small burp.

 _Those were good pancakes._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Honey. I can't believe I left my keys in the car." Fred apologized.

"I got this, Dad." Mylene approached the locked car and pressed her hands on the window.

She carefully and slowly opened her jacket so that her dad wouldn't see her Kwami, Pin. The doe Kwami phased through the car door. Minutes later, the car opened, much to the astonishment of Fred.

"Mylene! You didn't tell me you knew magic?" Fred beamed as they entered the car.

"My friends taught me." Mylene beamed back before returning Pin back to her jacket.

She winked at her Kwami who winked back.

* * *

Ivan was on his way to school when he heard crying; A little boy was reaching out for his balloon which got stuck way high on a branch of a tree.

As the little boy sobbed in his hands, Ivan asked his Kwami, Muria to fly up and grabbed the balloon. Ivan tapped the little boy, making him look up at the tall boy. His eyes immediately lit up at the sight of his balloon.

After waving good-bye to the little boy, Ivan continued his way to school.

* * *

"It's _mine!_ "

"No it's _mine!_ "

"Guys, I need her." Alya simply took her Kwami, Trixx, who was posing as a stuffed toy, from her sisters who were fighting over her.

The twins cried, only to calm down when Alya gave them an actual stuffed animal that Marinette made... _for them to argue over._

Once they were alone, Trixx gasped dramatically as she hugged her holder's cheek, happy and relieved that she was no longer in the hands of those... _little girls._

Her holder could only giggle in amusement.

* * *

"Cookie, can you please get Marinette before she's late for school?" Sabine asked the Dupain-Chengs' Pomeranian as she adorned a large picnic basket with a red ribbon.

Cookie let out a happy yip as he dashed to his owner's bedroom.

Once he was there, he was greeted by his owner's Kwami, Tikki. The ladybug Kwami was awake, but her holder was still fast asleep.

* * *

 _Where are they? Where are the rest of her friends? Why can't she transform?!_

 _Paris was crumbling, swarmed by black butterflies. The ground bellow her cracked, and she began to fall into the abyss._

 _No! This can't be the end._

 _She felt a hand grab her. It felt so warm, assuring, and strong. The moment she was pulled up, she wanted to gaze into the eyes of her rescuer._

 _But when she did..._

 _"_ _ **I'm never letting you go.**_ _"_

* * *

Marinette woke up in surprise. _Not again._

"Marinette!" Tikki flew towards her holder's side and comforted her along with Cookie, "Are you okay?"

Marinette managed a smile, "It's... _nothing_ Tikki. Just a _bad_ nightmare."

Marinette thought to the day before she and her friends found the Miraculouses; She dreamt _him, Hawk Moth._

She didn't know who he was until she first encountered him as Ladybug. It was a surprise for her, _for he was the same man that saved her civilian self from falling into the River Seine._

That was not the last time Mastermind Hawk Moth met Civilian Marinette; Their latest encounter was during Marinette's birthday when Cookie was akumatized into Hellhound. Hawk Moth offered to watch over his Princess while the akumatized dog searched for the Miraculous Team.

Hawk Moth acted so, _cordial_ around her. _In contrast to the sadistic side he shows whenever he faces her as Ladybug._

Now recently, she had a dream about him. And not a fragmented dream/vision of his next unfortunate victim.

 _What did it mean? And why does she feel a connection to him whenever he's around or whenever he searches for his next prey?_

She temporarily pushed these thoughts aside as she had to get ready for school and get ready for her presentation later. She also has to pack the treats she promised her friends.

 _Hopefully, there won't be an akuma attack before, during, or after lunch._


	2. Romantic History

_She was thinking about him. Dreaming about him._

Hawk Moth opened his eyes as he disconnected from her. She always had the warmest of thoughts that soothed his irritation regarding certain individuals that refused to be destroyed by his hands.

 _Just like..._ _ **her.**_

If only _she_ was here. Together they would have brought the world to its knees.

 _But those pathetic Miraculous Warriors had to ruin everything._

If only there was a chance for him to see _her_ again. To _talk_ to her again. Then he can finally...

 _There it is. The negative energy of his next potential victim._

 _This could work..._

* * *

Marinette made a quick dash to school once she has packed everything, including her project and the basket full of treats to share with her friends. Cookie was right behind her as he kept his pace with his owner.

When she was just a few feet away from school, she smiled at the sight of _him._

 _Adrien Agreste. The most chivalrous and brave prince in all the land._

Once Adrien got off the limousine, the first face he saw, was _her._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The kindest and purest princess in all the land._

 _Now if only those two could tell each other how they feel...other than just smiling and waving at each other._

" _Adrien!_ "

Adrien groaned.

 _Lila Rossi._

The long browned haired Italian exchange student approached the young model with a _"worried"_ look, "I dropped my bag somewhere and now I couldn't find it. And we just happen to have a big test today! Do you think, maybe, you could...?"

" _Lila!_ "

Both Marinette and Adrien smiled while Lila groaned as they were approached by a girl wearing blond pigtails, and carrying _Lila's bag._

"I found your bag inside Chloe's locker and thought you had misplaced it." The blond said as Lila hesitated to take it back.

" _Oh really._ "

Lila hesitantly turned around, only to find the scowling face of Chloe Bourgeois.

"I didn't know we have the _same_ locker combination, _Lila._ " Chloe remarked, "Maybe _you_ should have _yours changed._ You know; to prevent any _snoopers_ from _sneaking_ in."

Lila glared at the mayor's daughter.

"By the way, Lila;" Zinnia held up Lila's tablet, scrolling through her notes, "I noticed you were missing a few important notes, so I...?"

Chloe grabbed Lila's tablet and giggled. When Adrien, Marinette and recently-arrived Sabrina, Alya and Nino saw what she saw, they slightly snickered.

On Lila's notes were child-like doodles of a prince defending a princess and fighting off evil monsters, witches and warlocks.

An embarrassed Lila furiously snatched her tablet away from Chloe and quickly left in a huff.

" _Nice gallery!_ " Chloe called.

" _Sorry!_ " Zinnia apologized.

Lila wasn't listening. She was too irritated by the fact that she was _humiliated_ in front of _Adrien._

 _Why couldn't he see that they were meant for each other? Like in her fantasy;_

 _A beautiful princess and a handsome prince. Meeting for the first time. Overcoming any obstacles with their love for each other._

 _What does she see in that_ _ **lowly peasant girl**_ _anyway?_

 _Someday... SOMEDAY...! He will see... THEY WILL ALL SEE...!_

* * *

"Did I do something wrong?" Zinnia asked.

"No Zinnia." Alya assured, "That was just Lila being _Lila._ "

Lila came to Collège Françoise Dupont after the summer Marinette's class found their Miraculous Stones. She started causing trouble by spreading lies all over the school. She even lied to Sabrina that Chloe never thought her as a friend, severing the friendship between the two.

Eventually, the Miraculous Team found out her lies and managed to clear things up with her victims. Chloe reconciled with Sabrina and improved her relationship with the class. (Although she can be a little bit stuck-up now and then.)

Ever since that day, Lila labeled everyone in Marinette's class her enemies. _Except Adrien._

 _Except when he's Chat Noir. Lila also hates the Miraculous Team because they always ruin her plans to become popular._

"Here." Marinette gave Zinnia a small package full of animal-themed cookies, "A little gift from all of us."

Zinnia's eyes lit up at the sight of the adorable animal cookies. Marinette beamed, knowing how much Zinnia loved animals.

"Hey!" Zinnia pocketed her cookies before bringing out her phone, "Have you guys seen the latest LadyNoir fanfics?"

Both Adrien and Marinette stuttered in surprise upon hearing that there were romance fanfictions about their alter-egos.

"My favourite is the Medieval AU's." Zinnia continued to swipe her phone, "And the Fairy Tale AU's. And the Detective AU's. Especially the ones where they tie the..."

"Okay, Z." Alya stopped her Miraculous Blog co-administrator before both Adrien and Marinette could explode internally, "Why don't you delete some of those rude posts on the Miraculous Blog and study for that big test later?"

"Okay" Zinnia waved her friends good-bye, "See you guys later. And Marinette? Good luck on your history report later!"

"Thanks!" Marinette called back. _Zinnia can be really weird sometimes, but she can also be helpful._

 _Especially when it comes to Lila. She drives that Italian girl_ _ **crazy!**_

Marinette bent down to pet Cookie, "See you at the park later, Cookie."

Cookie happily licked Marinette good-bye before dashing to his usual waiting spot on the school grounds.

* * *

" _Why would you give away to those delicious treats to a complete stranger?! Why?!_ " Plagg whined when they entered the classroom.

"Last time we checked, Plagg, we knew Zinnia since the _first day of school._ " Mika pointed out.

"Don't worry, Plagg." Marinette assured, patting her picnic basket, "I got your Camembert tarts right here."

Plagg swooped towards the basket, and embraced it with so much affection.

"Hey!" Pollen scolded, "My caviar biscuits are in that basket."

She shooed Plagg away... then affectionately embraced the picnic basket.

Marinette giggled, "Don't worry you guys. I have everyone's favourite here."

The Kwamis cheered in delight.

"But you're going to have to wait until lunch." Rose reminded.

" _Aww._ "

The door to the classroom opened, alerting the Kwamis to quickly hide in their holders' purses, hat, jackets, bags, etc.

"Good morning everyone." Miss Bustier greeted with a smile as she entered the room, "Now why don't we continue where we left off with Marinette."

At the mention of her name, Marinette stood up and made her way to the teacher's desk to prepare her presentation.

"Good luck beating my presentation." Chloe teased, lifting her head with pride.

"Yes Chloe." The teacher smiled, "Your presentation was quite... _rich._ "

Marinette motioned for the lights to be turned off. The board behind her was shot with light from the slide projector and a picture of a handsome man appeared, catching the other girls' attention, including Chloe.

Marinette began, "My great-great grandfather, Alvere Cheng, was one of the bravest soldiers who fought to defend their country. Also, he was a very talented artist."

She flashed slides showing various beautiful abstract paintings. The last one was a silhouette of a man and a woman holding hands. The background was a purple hued night in a forest surrounded by a small swarm of ladybugs.

"This was his personal favourite." Marinette smiled, "As well as my own. _Miraculous Fate._ There's a very _interesting_ tale behind this."

The girls shifted forward, very well _interested_ in the tale.

Marinette giggled in amusement, "At the time when Paris was at its darkest, many brave men sought to fight for the freedom of their country. One of them, was my great-great grandfather. He led his fellow soldiers to so many victories. One in particular, was his greatest victory of all."

A picture of her great-great grandfather with a beautiful woman appeared on the board. The girls (and a few of the boys) awed romantically.

Adrien couldn't help but notice the resemblance the woman in the picture has with Marinette. She even has her smile.

Marinette continued, "When my great-great grandmother was captured by the enemy, great-great grandpa conquered every enemy, every trap, every danger, just to save the love of his life."

Adrien gazed at the girl of his dreams. _He'd conquer every akumatized villain just to be with her._

When Marinette finished her report, Chloe asked Miss Bustier if she could be excused, so that she could call her daddy and tell him that Marinette made her _cry._

* * *

"Thanks for not telling your dad to lock me up in jail." Marinette couldn't hide the amusement in her face.

"You're lucky Daddy is super busy today." Chloe crossed her arms as she looked away from her snickering classmates.

Classes for the morning had ended and the whole class of friends decided to have their pre-scheduled lunch at the park.

Once they stepped outside of school, Cookie appeared from the bushes and jumped on his owner, making her drop the picnic basket. Luckily for everyone, Ivan caught it just in time.

"Hey watch it, Mutt!" Plagg scolded the Pomeranian before hugging the basket, "My poor little cheese!"

The other kwamis rolled their eyes before Adrien pulled his kwami back into his jacket.

The group finally made it to the park. After laying down the large picnic mat, Marinette finally opened the picnic basket and the kwamis dived right in.

"Your presentation was _so_ romantic Marinette." Rose sighed blissfully as she petted Cookie.

"Yeah." Juleka agreed, "The part where your grandma was captured was a little bit scary, but at least they still ended up together until the end."

"Now that you mention it, Marinette's report got me..." Max shifted nervously as he took out his phone, " _curious._ After a thorough research, I can confirm Marinette's great-great grandmother was _indeed_ captured during the war, and her great-great grandfather _did_ conquer every obstacle just to get her back."

The girls swooned/fainted at this.

"And he dedicated _Miraculous Fate_ in honor of their powerful love." Mylene sighed, remembering Marinette's report.

" _Miraculous Fate_ was also his final work before..." Max stopped all of a sudden.

The girls noticed this. Alya asks, "Before _what_...?

Max tensed when the girls, sans Marinette, stared at him, " _Nothing..._ "

He rushed to hide his phone. Unfortunately, Tamara was faster. She quickly grabbed his phone and gave it to her holder.

Juleka gasped in shock when she read the article, " _He_ _ **disappeared**_ _?!_ "

The other girls gasped as well.

Chloe exclaimed, "But you said..."

"Grandpapa dedicated _Miraculous Fate_ after he saved Grandmama." Marinette explained, "They found the painting finished, but not the painter. And his wife. No one knew what happened to them. They just disappeared without a trace. It's sad, really. The part I never liked the most. That's why I never wanted you guys to hear it."

Her friends glared at Max for that. The smart boy of the team looked down in guilt.

"So... No one saw them ever since?" Rose asked, allowing Cookie to comfort his owner.

Marinette shook her head as she petted Cookie, "I like to think they're still together. And I like to keep it that way."

Max took out the battery off his phone and threw it away.

 _He'll get it later. When no one's looking._

Plagg groaned as he hovered before the group, "You humans really know how to ruin a nice picnic."

"And you really know how to ruin a touching story." Imp scolded his fellow kwami.

Plagg glared at him before gasping when he saw what the antelope kwami was holding, "That's _my_ Camembert tart!"

Plagg grabbed the pastry, but Imp wasn't planning on letting go. Their little tug-of-war eventually made them loose their grip on the tart, tossing it upwards.

Luckily, Tikki was able to catch it before it could fall any further. She scolded the two kwamis before ordering them to return to the basket before any humans could see them.

"Plagg, there's enough Camembert tart for all of you." Marinette pointed out.

" _But not enough for me!_ " Plagg whined while Imp and Tikki already went inside the picnic basket.

Marinette sighed, "Guess I'll have to make one large tart next time. Just for you."

Plagg hugs her cheek, " _Marry me!_ "

Adrien chokes on his quiche. He manages to swallow it before glaring at his kwami, " _She's taken!_ "

Plagg didn't listen. He kept hugging Marinette until Muria and Daria had to drag him back into the basket. Adrien resisted the urge to suffocate his kwami after what he said next.

 _"I'm nothing without you!"_

 _That was suppose to be_ _ **HIS**_ _line!_

The others laughed at the black cat kwami's drama.

But to Adrien, it was _**no**_ laughing matter.

"I still think that was awesome presentation." Alya commented.

"Thanks." Marinette smiled back, "They'd love that."

 _"Alvere..."_

Marinette shot her head up in surprise, alerting Cookie and her friends.

"I know that look." Alix pointed, "Kim, you better not made another kid cry."

"I already said I was _sorry._ " Kim protested.

"False alarm you guys." Marinette assured, looking around, "It's... Something else."

Alya sighed, "Girl, you worry us. Every time you go Akuma Face on us, it's either Akuma attack, or nightmares about Butterfly Brains."

"I wish you weren't the only one with the Akuma Face, Marinette." Rose sympathized, "At least that way we'd all have nightmares and you won't be the only one bothered."

Chloe made a slightly disturbed face, "Yeah. You should have just kept those thoughts to yourself."

The others stared at her in disbelief. She groans, hesitating, " _We're, a team. One of us gets hurt, we all get hurt. So that... they don't get hurt, for being different..._ "

Marinette smile's at Chloe's attempts at sympathizing, "Thanks. Now if I could just figure out how I got this sense in the first place."

"You and us." Nathaniel added.

Even before the day they became heroes, Marinette was able to sense when Hawk Moth was going to turn an innocent civilian into his unwilling minion. And thanks to that ability, she can also sense the villains' next move.

Unfortunately, it also gave her nightmares. At most times, they were about Hawk Moth, _not_ akumatizing someone.

Last night, was more disturbing than the last.

 _If only she knew why she was the only one in the team that had the ability in the first place._

 _And whose voice was that just then?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Cookie's barking. The little Pomeranian was pointing his paw at her phone, which she didn't hear ringing.

When she answered the call, she smiled at the voice from the other end, "Hi Uncle."

Her friends shot their heads up when they heard _"Uncle"._

" _Baker Uncle?_ " Sabrina whispered to Chloe, " _Or crazy previously-evil chef Uncle?_ "

Chloe hopes it wasn't the last uncle. She still has nightmares about being dropped in boiling soup.

" _How's my super group of super fans?_ " Jagged Stone's voice came from the other side.

Chloe sighs in relief. _Superstar uncle._

" _So listen,_ " Jagged continued, " _you think you can drop by at the hotel after school, Skipping Stone? I got a big job for a big girl like you._ "

Marinette turned to find her friends giving her pleading looks. She smirks in amusement, knowing they want to say _"hi"_ to their favourite rock-star, "Sure. What kind of job?"

* * *

"You're asking her to _pet-sit your croc?!_ " Alya exclaims in surprise.

After classes ended for the day, the group of friends arrived at Le Grand Paris, only to find out that Jagged Stone wanted his niece to pet-sit his pet crocodile Fang.

"It's nothing personal, Fang." Mayor Bourgeois apologized, "You were just too... _friendly_ with one of our important guests."

Fang gave a sad, guilty rumble. Cookie manages to cheer him up by rubbing his nose with his snout, causing everyone to awe at the adorable scene.

"But don't you usually ask Ms. Facad to... _ohhhh..._ " Chloe realized.

This wasn't the first time her daddy asked Fang to, _take a vacation from his owner._ Every time Fang gets too _friendly_ with one of the guests, a short old lady would arrive at the hotel and take the crocodile away for a certain number of days.

As it turns out, the short old lady was _Marinette. In disguise. Since she didn't want anyone to know about her and Jag being niece and uncle._

 _No wonder she looked young for an old lady. Marinette sure knows how to disguise herself._

"I hope you don't have any problems with this, Marinette." The mayor turned to his daughter's classmate.

"Oh come on." Marinette bent down to hug Fang's head, " _How bad is it to take care of this little cutie-pie?_ "

 _"Bad!"_

Marinette swore she heard the synchronized voices of the hotel staff. But when she looked around, they were busy doing their job and weren't even looking at her.

Except for the family butler.

"Have fun Fang." Jag affectionately patted his pet's head, "I'll get you back once the mayor tells me to."

The crocodile stuck his tongue out and wagged his tail as a way of saying good-bye. Cookie jumped on top of him and they followed Marinette out the door.

"Wait." Mayor Bourgeois stopped them. He whispers, " _Any tips on how to properly disguise in public?_ "

* * *

Tom and Sabine happily welcomed Fang to their home, just like they always do whenever... _you know what._

This time, it was Marinette's turn to let Fang sleep in her room. Cookie had no problem with the croc sleeping with him, his owner, and Tikki. In fact, later at night, Marinette finds the two animals and one kwami all snuggled together on the floor.

Tikki, Fang, and Cookie were suddenly awaken by the sound of a hairbrush dropped. When they opened their eyes, they found their owner/holder staring at the mirror as if she had just saw a ghost coming from it.

"Marinette! What's wrong?" Tikki flew to her holder and landed on her hair. Fang and Cookie comforted the teenage girl by rubbing her legs.

Marinette stares at the mirror for a few more seconds before finally calming down, "It's, nothing you guys."

"No its not." Tikki shook her head in worry, "You saw Hawk Moth again, didn't you?"

Marinette wanted to insist she was okay, but the way her two pets and kwami were gazing at her with worry in their eyes, made her finally admit, "It's not Hawk Moth. But I think I just saw my great-great grandmama."


	3. Medieval Dance

**I read this great story of Marinette pet-sitting Fang, and it made me want to read more stories about those two bonding.**

 **Thus, the previous chapter.**

 **Also, I really need your imagination in this one, 'cause I'm too lazy to describe or even think about the team's new looks.**

 **You'll see what I mean later.**

 **Also, enjoy this little clip if Miraculous Team ever crossover with Ben 10:**

 **(Ben, Jen, Gwen, Allison, and Kevin arrives in Paris.)**

 **Gwen: Ah Paris. The City of Love.**

 **Ben: Gwen, we're here on an alien hunt, not a date.**

 **(A kid excitedly points at Ben and Jen. Soon, the five are surrounded by fans and the media.)**

 **Jen: Sorry people! We're on a mission here! You wouldn't happen to see a wild lizard roaming around...?**

 **Allison: (Spots a scaly tail) There it is! (Tackles the alien. However, the alien fights back and wrestles her to the ground.)**

 **Marinette: Fang! Get your scaly butt back here you bad croc you.**

 **Allison:** _ **"Croc"? "Crocodile"?**_ **(Looks at the alien... which actually turns out to be a regular crocodile. Heavy too.)**

 **Marinette: Fang... (Waves a macaroon. Fangs happily gets off Allison and jumps back to his handler, who feeds him the macaroon. He licks her after.)**

 **Kevin: (Chuckles) You just got beaten by a crocodile and got your butt saved by a little girl. (Allison glares at her brother.)**

 **Marinette: Wait a minute. You guys are the Omni Twins. Welcome to Paris.**

 **(Fang happily runs around Ben, causing him to trip. Marinette catches him, and the photographers catches the scene.)**

 **Ben: Thanks. Aren't you a little young to own a croc?**

 **Marinette: Fang's my uncle's.**

 **Jen: Wait. Fang? As in** _ **Jagged Stone's**_ **crocodile? The rock star?**

 **Ben: What?**

 **Jen: (Brings out a magazine featuring Jagged Stone.)** _ **Jagged Stone?**_ **He's like one of the coolest stars in Paris.**

 **Marinette: Yep. That's my uncle.**

 **Gwen: I thought he was an only child.**

 **Nadja: He's friends with her father. Now Omni Twins, can you tell us more about this alien invasion in Paris? Can we count on you and the Miraculous Team to save the day like you always do?**

 **Kevin: Miraculous** _ **what?**_

 **Allison: Miraculous Team. Paris' own team of superheroes.**

 **Jen: Jag even wrote a song about them.**

* * *

Thinking her holder was stressed out for the day, Tikki told Marinette that she should call it a night and go to sleep.

Marinette obeyed, and found Fang sleeping on her right, Cookie sleeping on her left, and Tikki sleeping beside the left side of her pillow.

With a smile, Marinette closed her eyes, and lets go of the worries that has been clouding her head.

* * *

 _"I knew you would come back for me."_

 _"Now come back to_ _ **me**_ _."_

 _"They'll never understand."_

 _"They_ _ **do**_ _."_

 _..._

 _"NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Marinette gasped as she woke up, greeted by the rays of the morning sun.

That dream she had... Those two... She couldn't see their faces, but she was sure one of them was Hawk Moth.

Who was that woman talking to him?

She rested her head on her wrist, wishing these nightmares would stop, or at least not happen every day.

The moment her three bed-mates woke up, she decided they should head down for breakfast, after she takes her morning bath.

As she began to change her clothes, she felt something, _different_ when she took a bath. She shook it off, thinking her nightmares were still getting to her.

Yet, she still felt something was not right during breakfast as she placed a bowl of meat in front of Fang, and a bowl of homemade dog biscuits in front of Cookie. As she left, the two pets shared half of each other's meal.

"Don't forget about the Harvest Dance later this afternoon." Sabine reminded.

"We need you here at noon." Tom added.

Marinette nodded as she ate her cereal.

Once breakfast was over, she decided to take Fang and Cookie for a walk. The moment they stepped outside, the same uneasy feeling that has been bothering Marinette returned. Fortunately, Fang managed to snap her out of it by tugging her skirt... _Waitaminute... She almost never wears a skirt._

Marinette looks down and was surprised that instead of her usual attire, she was wearing a plain red dress with a white apron. She slightly pulled up her skirt, enough to reveal brown leather shoes instead of her usual pink flats.

She looks like a pauper from the medieval era.

 _Waitanotherminute..._

She turned around to face her home... _If she could recognize her home._ Now it looks more like a cottage.

In fact, it _is_ a cottage.

Through the open window, she could see her parents baking bread. Her dad stops and waves at her, as if completely unaware that their home has been given a downgraded make-over.

Marinette clutches her head in disbelief. _This can't be happening. She must still be dreaming._

Cookie's frantic barks catches her attention. She turns around, only to regret her uneasy feelings earlier.

Her family weren't the only ones who went back in time. Buildings were replaced with cottages, people weren't concerned of the not-so latest fashion trend, and the only mode of transportation was by animals.

This has Hawk Moth's name written all over it. Yet, how could she have not noticed this?

"Marinette!" She turns around to find Alya, now clad in medieval dark brown shirt and pants, running towards her. Her friend panted before finally exclaiming, "Tell me you're seeing this!"

"If you mean Paris suddenly losing its touch by a hundred years, then _yes._ " Marinette responded.

Alya wiped her brow in relief, "Thank you. I'm not crazy."

A carriage drawn by two horses stops in the middle of the road, catching the attention of Marinette, Alya, and everyone else in the vicinity. The coachman opened the door, revealing Mayor Bourgeois, clad in regal medieval king robes. Chloe, dressed in yellow fit for a princess, followed after her father.

"My loyal subjects!" The, _King_ , addresses his people, "I hope you will all bless this year's Harvest Dance with your presence!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Marinette and Alya clapped as well, albeit more with confusion.

Chloe slipped away from her father and stomped her way to her two friends, angrily demanding, "You could've warned us _earlier?_ "

"It must have happened while we were asleep." Marinette defended.

"Well Hawk Moth sure doesn't know the importance of beauty sleep." Chloe scoffed.

"At least you're a princess." Alya pointed out.

"Yeah." Tears suddenly fell from Chloe's eyes, " _But I can't brag about it online!_ "

Chloe wept for her lost phone. Pollen patted her holder's back to comfort her.

"Oh come on now, Chloe." Alya also sheds a tear, " _I couldn't get the latest updates!_ "

Marinette watches as her two friends wept in each other's arms. The Medieval Age was a time when technology was not yet invented. People had to rely on paper, pen, and word-of-mouth just to get everyone up-to-date.

Knowing Chloe and Alya, they wouldn't survive half a day.

At least Max is more mature enough to deal with an Akuma Attack like this. And he's the team's technological expert.

* * *

Max wept a torrent of tears when he woke up only to find the world transformed into the Medieval Age.

An age where _technology doesn't exist!_

When his mom asked what technology was, he cried even more.

* * *

"Guys, stop." Marinette managed to calm her teammates down, "This could just be some kind of weird dream."

At the mention of that, Chloe and Alya pinched each other. They winced, but everything was still medieval.

"Or not." Marinette looked on with disappointment.

"How could anyone but us not notice this?" Alya gestured to the city.

"Hawk Moth must have akumatized a very powerful villain." Pollen theorized, "So powerful that he/she managed to fool our holders."

Tikki nodded, "But thanks to the magic of your Miraculouses, you managed to break free."

"True." Chloe agreed, "A few minutes ago I acted like royalty until I found out we didn't have a limo."

"Alya was way ahead of you." Trixx pointed out, "Holders of the fox miraculous are immune to spells of deception. The moment she woke up, she went crazy for 15 minutes before she got here."

" _Riiight..._ " Alya wished he didn't mention that. She turned to her best friend, "Just tell us where the bad guy is, and this city's going back to the age of gadgets, gizmos and glee."

"That's the thing." Marinette looked down in dismay, "I can't sense who's being akumatized."

Her teammates were disappointed. Marinette was the only one who can sense the akumatized victims and their next course of action, which made defeating them a whole lot quicker.

This was the first time she couldn't sense who was akumatized. The magic that transformed the whole town must be disrupting her senses as well.

"I wonder if the akuma's affecting our transformations and communications too." Chloe wondered.

"Big time."

All eyes turned to a dark corner. A chesire cat-like grin appeared from the shadows, followed by the rest of its owner.

At first, Marinette thought they just found the akumatized villain. But upon closer inspection, it looked like a certain black cat had decided to join the medieval trend.

"Chat Noir?"

The now hooded hero took one of her hands, "At your service, milady. (Kisses hand.) You wouldn't happen to have an unlucky encounter with shady people in this are, have you?"

"We're looking at one." Chloe crosses her arms.

Chat shrugged. He can't blame her. He really does look more like a bandit with the black hood and black mask rather than a hero.

Marinette giggled. She has to admit, he actually looks cuter in a hood.

 _Wonder what she looks like in medieval._

She turns to her teammates, "Alright girls, it's time to transform!"

 _ **"Miraculous, transform us!"**_

In three flashes of light, the three normal teenagers were replaced with three miraculous superheroes, in medieval style.

Queen Bee examined her new bee-themed dress, complete with a fuzzy, white collar, "Okay. I'm _loving_ this age!"

Chat chuckled while Rena Rouge touched the ears on her new hood. He pats her back, "Welcome to the club."

Ladybug approaches them in an annoyed tone, "I better not hear any jokes and/or puns in the next 10 minutes."

Chat was so going to do just that... until he saw the way she _looks._

The leader of the Miraculous Team now wore a black spotted red cloak, complete with a hood.

For some reason, Chat found her more alluring like this. He just can't take his eyes off her.

He also wish he could swap Miraculouses with Sabrina.

Ladybug uses her yo-yo to call the others. She was actually surprised that function still works in an age where technology hasn't been invented yet.

Then again, their weapons are magical.

After leaving a message for the others to find the villain, and telling Cookie and Fang to stay outside the, cottage, the group of four heroes began their search for the akumatized victim.

Unaware that the one they're looking for was just around the corner, hidden in the shadows.

* * *

No sign of the akumatized villain. Or Hawk Moth.

And no psychic foretelling of where they are, or what they're planning.

The heroes searched high and low. They even asked a few civilians if they notice anything weird going on. But like before, everyone was oblivious of the Akuma Attack and acted as if everything is perfectly _normal._

One tailor Ladybug asked claimed his family has been weaving cloaks for the royal family for _centuries._

And Ladybug remembers he's the owner of a clothing shop that's just been around for _3 years._

After two hours of fruitless search, the team meet at what used to be the park.

Ladybug pulls down her hood to get a good look of the rest of her teammates in the medieval superhero forms.

She has to admit, the Miraculouses have good tastes in style, but they still have to discuss about the mission at hand.

She had just took a step forward when _it_ finally happened.

* * *

 _People, dancing around the fire..._

 _A mysterious figure..._

 _Ladybug...?_

* * *

Ladybug trips, only to be caught by Chat Noir.

" _Now_ you make the Akuma Face." Queen Bee groans as the group approach their leader.

"I don't know if it helps much," Ladybug rubs her aching head, "but I think I just saw an older Ladybug."

"Well that's weird." Rena's face suddenly turns to excitement, "Unless, we're going to fight our predecessors in the near future!"

This got Antelope and Dragonfly excited.

"Yeah!" Antelope grinned, "That'll be so cool!"

"That old Dragonfly doesn't stand a chance!" The present Dragonfly exclaimed.

Flamingo wasn't sure, "I don't know. The Flamingo before was more experienced than me."

Ladybug had to clarify, "I only saw an older Ladybug, not all the rest of the Miraculous Warriors before us. And... _people dancing around fire._ "

Arachnid steps forward, "I read somewhere in an article online... (Suddenly cries before quickly calming down) that people in ancient times would dance around fire as a symbol of celebration. _And when they burn witches at the stake._ But also during times of merriment and festivals."

Ladybug considered this and came to a realization, "Like the _Harvest Dance._ "

"That must be where the akuma will strike." Corbeau Noire spoke up, "Too much fun to notice evil lurking around."

"Alright. Another party." Chat grinned, until he remembers what happened _last time,_ "Let's, just refrain from being too, _friendly_ with the bad guys, 'kay?"

This gave Ladybug the urge to pull her hood over her entire blushing face.

She cursed herself for falling for Hawk Moth's charms. She could've _"accidentally"_ stepped on his foot and such, but _no._ She had to _enjoy_ letting him lead her through a lively waltz.

 _Man was that guy smooth on his feet._

* * *

After agreeing that they should search for the akuma during the Harvest Dance, the team went their separate ways. Of course they should keep their eyes open in case the villain reveals himself/herself earlier than expected.

Ladybug detransformed back into Marinette behind a bush near her home. The moment Marinette stepped out, she was welcomed home by Cookie and Fang, who happily tackled her to the ground.

Baking in the Medieval Age wasn't much different from modern baking. She got to actually see how bread was baked in a brick oven.

Also, she has to make sure Fang and Cookie don't deplete their ingredients.

Once they have baked their last batch of cookies, the Dupain-Chengs, along with Cookie and Fang, mounted everything in their wagon (Yes they have a wagon. Complete with horse.) and rode their way to city square.

As Marinette helps her parents unload the goods, Cookie and Fang smell something amiss in the air. They sniffed again, turning around until they they saw someone hidden in the shadows, right between two houses.

The two pets barked angrily at the mysterious person, catching Sabine's attention.

"Now what are you two fussing about?" She asked as she approaches them.

By the time she looks at the direction they were barking at, the mysterious figure has already vanished. She managed to calm the two pets down by offering them cookies.

" _FAAANG!_ " Jagged Stone tackled his beloved croc with a hug.

When Marinette saw her uncle, she almost didn't recognize him. His rock n' rolling outfit was now replaced with a red minstrel outfit. And instead of his signature guitar, he was not strumming the strings of a lute.

"Well hello there fair maiden." Jag greeted, the same way men from the Medieval Age greeted women. He strums his lute, "May I entertain you with songs of wonder and gratitude?"

Marinette giggled at her uncle's behaviour, but reminded herself that he, along with everyone else, was under the akumatized villain's powerful spell.

As night slowly began to fall, one-by-one, family-by-family, the villagers arrived. The large bonfire in the middle of the square was ignited, signaling the start of the Harvest Dance.

Marinette spotted some of her classmates mingling with other people. At some point, they would notice each other and give each other hand signals about their progress on their search of the akuma.

Marinette was assigned by her father to offer a tray full of treats to the villagers. As she offered the treats, she scanned the entire crowd for any signs of the akumatized villain or Hawk Moth.

She didn't find them, but she did find a handsome young village boy with golden blond hair and emerald green eyes.

Said handsome boy approach her. She slightly panics before turning her back away from him, as if not noticing him.

The moment Adrien spotted a lovely young lady offering a tray full of pastries and cookies, he knew it was Marinette. Seeing the couples dancing around the bonfire gave him the urge to approach her.

It also reminded him of the akuma they have yet to find, but he still couldn't find him/her. So he'll focus on who he already found.

He finally reaches her. Her back was turned. He gives a slight bow, "Good evening, milady. Would you care to accompany me under the beautiful intense flames of this dance?"

Marinette wanted to play hard-to-get, but she couldn't resist giggling and turns to face him, "Why I would love too, good sir. But I'm afraid I have my hands full."

"Well," Adrien reaches out and grabs a small quiche from her tray, "Let me help you with that."

He takes a bite from the quiche, savoring every little crust and filling.

If Marinette made it with her own sweet hands, it would be a _delight_.

"Hey Marinette! Hey Adrien!" Zinnia waved as she approached them, "Have you guys noticed anything different about this place?"

The two teens looked at each other, wondering if their slightly weird friend was immune to the akuma's spell.

Zinnia pointed to a tall stone tower where the Eiffel Tower once stood, "They just finished building that stone tower. And right before the Harvest Dance. Isn't that just amazing?"

 _Never mind._

Zinnia grabbed Marinette's tray, "Go have fun Marinette. I'll cover for you."

Both Marinette and Adrien watched in disbelief as Zinnia left to refill the tray, leaving the two teens alone.

 _Alone..._

The two teens looked away from each other, shy to say a word to each other.

From where they hid, Tikki and Plagg rolled their eyes and flew out. Making sure they aren't seen, Tikki grabs Marinette's hand while Plagg grabs a part of Adrien's pants. The two kwamis pulled their holders towards each other until they bumped into each other.

While the two teens blushed when they notice how _close_ they were to each other, their kwamis pushed their legs in an attempt to get them to start dancing. Marinette suddenly found herself tripping but Adrien catches her, only to feel one of his legs being pulled backward, making him dip Marinette.

The two kwamis kept pushing and pulling their holders' legs. Finally, they stopped and hid, leaving their holders to enjoy their lively dance around the bonfire.

Adrien felt his whole face heating up when he saw the way Marinette smiled as he twirled her around. And when she looked at him, he felt as if he accidentally stepped into the bonfire.

Forget her presentation. The real work of art is already in his arms.

Marinette has always dreamt of dancing with her prince under the moonlight.

Adrien may not look like a prince, but he always has been a prince at heart to her. Which makes it even more _perfect._ She could stare at his beautiful blue eyes for hours and...

 _Blue eyes...?_

She stares at his _green_ eyes again. Puzzled, she shakes it off, once more smiling at her prince charming...

 _Who, suddenly looks like_ _ **HAWK MOTH?!**_

Adrien recognized the look on Marinette's face. He hesitates to ask, "They're close aren't they?"

One second after he said that, someone screamed, followed by people fleeing in terror.

"Yup."


	4. Follow That Wizard

_**All was well in the world... Until an ancient evil emerged from the shadows...**_

 _ **Hope was lost... Destruction raged...**_

 _ **In the midst of chaos, a group of almighty warriors shined their light upon the forces of darkness...!**_

 **Alya: Uh... What are you doing?**

 **Kim: (Standing on his desk) Our origin story.**

 **Alix: Doesn't sound like it.**

 **Kim: You got a better idea?**

 **Marinette: (Smirks at the readers.)** _ **I'm Marinette. Me and my friends were just normal teens living perfectly normal lives.**_

 **(The class finds themselves in a mysterious cave. In the center was a book. Surrounding the book were 14 pedestals, each with its own different colored stone.)**

 **Marinette:** _ **Then one summer adventure,**_

 **(Marinette almost fell into the river, only to be saved by... Hawk Moth.)**

 **Marinette:** _ **changed everything...**_

 **Hawk Moth: Are you willing to risk your lives just to save the lives of hundreds? Or even millions?**

 **(The teens earn their Miraculouses and meet their kwamis for the first time.)**

 **Ladybug: Yes.**

 **(The heroes take on many akumatized villains.)**

 **Chat Noir: You mess with our home, you mess with us.**

 **(All 14 heroes stand at the Eiffel Tower, glaring at Hawk Moth.)**

 **Miraculous Team: Origins**

 **Kim: (Crosses his arms.) Aw man. That is super.**

 **(Marinette smirks.)**

 **Note that I only made this trailer for fun and have no intentions of writing an actual story. Please refer to SonicPossible00 for the Origins story.**

* * *

When he found the poor fool, he was hesitant to akumatize the little brat.

But then he changed his mind. Due to _valuable_ information.

The moment his new lackey activated the power he bestowed, the holder of the Butterfly Miraculous was taken back by the great power unleashed that altered the city into the rugged state it has become.

He was skeptical with his new servant's plans, but then decided to go along with it.

And besides, he wasn't in a hurry to face those little brats again. If he did... He hated to admit it, but whenever he or his minions face those little meddling heroes, they'd be minutes away from being defeated.

 _He_ _ **hated**_ _defeat._ The more it happened, the more he was delayed in...

Hawk Moth sighed. _Why must fate be so cruel to him?_ Even the couples dancing around the campfire was making him anxious to... _What do those kids usually say?_ Get it over with.

Then, he saw _her_. And then _him._

She acted shy before the object of her affections. So did he. Moments later, after a few minutes of hesitation, and a little help from their, _really, eccentric_ friend, the two finally joined the other couples dancing around the bonfire.

She was so happy. _They_ were so happy.

 _Just like how_ _ **they**_ _used to be._

There he goes again. Hopefully she won't sense it and ruin the moment.

He hated to think that such a sweet, pretty little thing would be an obstacle to his dreams.

The moment he was released from his vile prison, he went out to see how much the world has changed during his hundred year long imprisonment.

That's when he found _her,_ taking a nice relaxing walk near the river. When he saw her smile, his thoughts of anger and revenge immediately disappeared.

 _For a while._

She tripped, and would have fallen down to the river if he had not caught her in time.

At that moment, he thought back, to _that day..._

 _That very day..._

 _If only he had succeeded... If only she didn't... If only she understood..._

She wanted to thank him. He refused, and left.

Many times he saw her again. Many times she would fall victim to his minions' rampage. And yet, she stood brave and strong throughout the entire ordeal.

 _Just like the one who meant everything to him._

He wanted to speak to her again.

He got his chance the moment a scream of terror resonated in the midst of the merriment.

* * *

Being royalty... _stinks._

Chloe sulked on her throne. She wasn't allowed to leave her father's side, or even dance with Adrien. All she could do was sit and watch everyone else having fun.

 _When is that akuma going to start attacking?_

 _Yeah. Sorry guys, but she so want the present timeline back. And her phone._

She still got to talk to Sabrina, only because the akuma made her the princess' handmaiden.

Finally. As if someone heard her wish... _She wasn't serious about it. Just you know. She was just bored. Really bored._

Anyways... the akuma attacks. Everyone ran and screamed for their lives, even her dad.

She and Sabrina ran too. But not away from the attacking akuma.

As the two ran to find a hiding spot to transform, they notice strange things happening; Two people were stuck to each other by a strange purple substance. A green beam struck a plant, animating it into a dog-plant hybrid. A lake suddenly appearing out of nowhere where a bunch of people suddenly fell in. There were also flying fishes and squids with feathered wings.

They were too distracted by the weirdness that they accidentally bumped into Adrien and Marinette, knocking both pairs to the ground.

While that happened, a beam of yellow light struck a banner, turning it into a snake monster made from the same material.

It bares it fangs at the 4 teens and strikes... only to be stopped by Grizzly Bear.

While this happened, the cookies, cakes, and other pastries the Dupain-Chengs brought suddenly developed arms and legs and began moving on their own. Then they attack Grizzly, although they lack the strength to bring him down.

"No!" Sabrina cried in dismay, "Not the Dupain-Chengs pastries!"

Adrien gasped when the animated quiches weakly punched Grizzly's feet, "Not the salmon and spinach quiches! Marinette and her parents spent hours baking their love into those tasty treats!"

"The croissants will be _avenged!_ " Chloe angrily shakes her fist in the air.

A beam of red energy strikes a bunch of rocks, gathering them together until they transformed into an army of golem gargoyles. One attacks Grizzly Bear, releasing his hold on the giant banner snake.

The snake strikes again, only to hit Carapace's force field. The rest of the Miraculous Team arrived, standing before their yet-to-transform teammates to defend them.

Rena Rouge nodded to Marinette who nodded in return. She, Adrien, Chloe, and Sabrina splitted up and found their own hiding places. Seconds later, Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Louve Grise have joined the akuma fighting party.

In the midst of the chaos, Fang and Cookie were separated from Sabine and Tom, and found themselves witnessing the Miraculous Team fighting an army of monsters. One-by-one the monsters fell.

Flamingo and her clones defeated the snake monster by unraveling the banners that make up its entire body.

The pastry monsters... _well..._

Turns out they still smell good. _And still_ _ **taste**_ _good._

This was the key in frightening the golem gargoyles into flying away.

" _I regret, nothing!_ " Antelope proclaims, his mouth still full of cake.

"I feel guilty." Forest Doe sadly looks at the animated donut in her hands. _Before eating it._

Dragonfly was... _making out with an animated cupcake?!_

Dragonfly stops and stares at the readers, " _What?_ "

She then eats the cupcake.

Ladybug approaches Chat Noir who was chowing down on a poor unfortunate animated quiche.

(Okay. I apologize for the... cannibalism I wrote in this chapter. And, maybe in future chapters.)

Rena Rouge was munching on a croissant when Ladybug passed by. The fox hero stops eating when she smells something foul in the air. She sniffs her croissant, but it still has a delicious aroma that made her continue eating.

"Guys, come on." Ladybug calls out to her teammates as she wipes Chat's face, "We got a villain to catch. Also, you guys should watch your weight."

"Not to worry, my lady." Chat flexes a muscle, "Hawk Moth can create an army of dessert akumas and we'd still end up looking _fine._ "

Ladybug giggled at this. Suddenly, she screams when the ground near her feet was blasted and she jumps into Chat's arms.

From high above a tree, hidden in the shadows was a lone figure. He wore a pointed wizard hat and wielded a staff with the top in a circular curve.

When he noticed the heroes have spotted him, he quickly fled.

"After him!" Ladybug pointed.

Arachnid spots the same figure disappearing in a corner, "Over there!"

Carapace blinked in confusion while pointing at a different direction, "No he went there."

Flamingo stuttered as she points in two directions, both where she saw the mysterious akuma went to.

The team was confused. Was the akumatized villain confusing them with an illusion? Or was the akuma duplicating himself/herself?

"Guys, just go after him." Ladybug ordered, "Split up. And the Kitty Chat is already taken."

Chat felt his inner organs boiling to his surprise. _Kitty Chat?_

As the team split up into groups of two, Rena Rouge stopped to ask Ladybug, "Any ideas who we're up against?"

"How should I know?" Ladybug replied rather sharply, "Do I look like some kind of Akuma Detector?"

Rena was surprised by her best friend's attitude. She suddenly sounded, _demanding,_ and _impatient_ , which did not sound like her at all.

Ladybug grinned, "Just kidding. Now run along and let's get this crazy day over with."

This did not change Rena's suspicions towards her. Even as she and Carapace left, the fox heroine couldn't stop thinking there was something wrong about her best friend.

And was it her, or did the leader of the Miraculous Team smelled, _bad_? She didn't even get beaten on the wet, muddy ground.

Chat watched as everyone of their teammates left, leaving him with Ladybug.

Who, happens to be still in his arms. _Hugging him,_ _ **tightly**_ _...? Her face close to his..._ _ **too close...**_

Ladybug was surprised when Chat placed her down. She pouted a bit but then smiled as he grabbed his hand and led him to where the akuma was heading towards.

Both Fang and Cookie growled as they secretly followed Ladybug and Chat Noir on their search for the akumatized villain.

* * *

Whoever was akumatized, really knows his/her way through the shadows.

This was an advantage; Whenever the heroes were so close in capturing who they believe was the villain, he/she would immediately disappear into the darkness, leaving the heroes confused, surprised, or hit by their own weapon.

Sometimes, the akuma would cast spells just to keep the heroes away. Just like in Antelope's case which involves feather, a bar of soap, and a field of cacti.

On the bright side, Arachnid was reunited with his precious technology since he woke up in the Medieval Age. For a minute. After the akuma escaped.

Carapace couldn't tell if the akuma was traveling by shadow, or duplicating himself/herself then traveling by shadow or...

He noticed his girlfriend was in deep thought, given the look on her face.

"You okay?" He asked.

After a few minutes of chasing the akuma, only to fail catching him/her several times, Rena Rouge finally replies, "Something just doesn't feel right about this. I don't even think we're chasing the akuma."

She couldn't help but think they were falling for a trap. Even before she woke up, she felt something was not right with the world. Then she woke up, finding Paris in the Medieval Age.

The same feeling happened again as they chased the suppose akuma. To be honest, she had the same feeling earlier, when Ladybug, Chat Noir, Queen Bee and Louve Grise joined them in taking down the monsters.

Exactly what was Hawk Moth and his new victim planning?

They managed to corner the akuma. Carapace threw his shell at the akuma, only for the villain to disappear into the shadows. Once again, the shell bounced off a wall and returned to a disappointed Carapace's hand.

"You know what? I'm getting tired of these old tricks." The turtle hero complains, "Why doesn't he cast a spell on us or something?"

His fox partner was wondering the same thi...

...

 _Spell... tricks... Trixx...!_

Rena wasn't sure, but she decided to grab Carapace's arm and drags him to the opposite direction the akuma went.

* * *

"You sure this is where the bad guy went?" Chat asked as he and Ladybug leap on top of a roof.

"Well we won't know 'til we find out." Ladybug replied.

Chat's staff rings, signaling a call from Carapace. Before he could answer it, Ladybug shushes him, pointing to the same shadowed being they have been chasing, prompting him to reject the call.

The heroes jumped to the roof where they saw the akuma, but when they arrived, he/she was nowhere to be seen.

Chat groaned once more. He grabs his staff, "This getting us nowhere. We should just regroup with the others and think of a new plan."

"No!" Ladybug quickly grabs Chat's hand, gaining a confuse look from her partner, "I mean... There's no rush."

" _'No rush'?_ " Chat echoed, "The whole city is cursed and a lot of people were hurt."

"Not that hurt." Ladybug pointed out.

"Something's bothering you LB?" Chat raises an eyebrow, "You've been acting weird lately."

Ladybug turned around so that Chat couldn't see the uneasiness in her face. A couple of seconds later, she spoke, "It's just... It's just so frustrating. Hawk Moth almost never gives us a break. Sometimes heroes have lives too."

Chat was a little bit suspicious. This did not sound like Ladybug at all.

Sure she complains about Hawk Moth ruining a perfectly good day, but never this _long._

He places a hand on her shoulder, "Hey. Don't worry. We'll stop him and win just like we always do."

Ladybug wraps her arms around his neck, "You're the best, Kitty."

Okay, something was _definitely wrong._ Whenever Marinette/Ladybug hugs him, or even touches him, he feels his heart beating like a herd of stampeding horses.

Right now, it was as if a hammer was pounding his heart. A hammer embedded all over with large spikes.

"You guys are having fun."

Both heroes turned to the source of the voice and found Rena Rouge looking at them with her arms crossed and a glare in her eyes.

"Rouge! Er, I mean.. Rena. What are you doing here?" Ladybug asked, looking at both sides nervously, "Where's Carapace?"

Rena growled, throwing her hands in the air for emphasis, "He's just so... _Ugh!_ He said my ideas are so overrated and is all ' _Why can't you be more like Ladybug?' Ladybug, Ladybug,_ _ **Ladybug**_ _!_ "

Chat and Ladybug were slightly taken back by their teammate's outburst. After a few seconds of deep breathing, she manages to calm down.

"I can't blame him." She sadly turns to Ladybug, "You're _smart,_ and _clever,_ and _pretty._ In fact, you're the _smartest, most clever, and prettiest_ among us Miraculous heroes."

Chat felt sorry for his teammate. Just as he was about to comfort her, Ladybug beats him to it.

"Well, you shouldn't blame him." Ladybug stood proudly with her head held high, "After all, I am the _best._ "

 _What?_ Okay now Chat is _really_ suspicious. Ladybug would never _boast_ in front of a friend who was hurt.

"Carapace has tastes." Ladybug continues, "I'm surprise he hasn't asked me on a date yet...!"

Something tackled Ladybug down. Ladybug looks up, only to find an angry Fang on top of her. Cookie landed on Fang's head, and growls at Ladybug.

"Ladybug would hang Carapace by the feet if he even has a small crush on her." Rena spoke sternly just as Carapace arrived.

"Yeah. She'd even let the akumas bury me if I pretend to like her just to distract them." The turtle hero added.

"Can you guys just shut up and get these beast and mutt off me?!" Ladybug demanded.

Realization struck Chat and he too glared at "Ladybug", "Ladybug would never call Cookie a _mutt,_ or Fang a _beast._ You're _not_ Ladybug."

"Yes I am." "Ladybug" insisted, "Guys, it's me, Marinette, your friend."

"We agreed to use our superhero names whenever we're in costume." Queen Bee suddenly appeared with Louve Grise, "Remember, _Ladybug?_ "

Soon the rest of the Miraculous Team appeared. They must have been hiding and listening because they were all glaring at "Ladybug".

Realizing her deception has been discovered, Ladybug pushed Fang off her, letting the croc and Pomeranian fall off the roof.

Before the two pets could collide with the ground, Queen Bee and Arachnid pulled them back up with their top and lasso.

"Now _who_ are you really?" Chat demanded as the team cornered the fake Ladybug.

The fake Ladybug clenched her teeth and brought out a a book with a dark purple cover. On the cover was a black butterfly symbol.

The shadow wizard duplicates were just decoys. The real villain was with them the whole time, masquerading as their leader.

The fake Ladybug opened the akumatized book and dark purple light poured out, transforming her into her true form.

The akuma was a teenage girl with light brown skin and long dark brown hair. She wore tall black boots with heels, a purple cloak with faux white fur and golden designs, and black finger-less gloves. She wore a matching purple masquerade mask with golden details, surrounding her green cat-like eyes. Rather than a witch's hat, she wore a golden tiara on her head. Her ears were elven with pointed tips. She held a golden staff in her right hand.

Chat pointed his staff at the villain, "Where's the _real_ Ladybug?"

The villain just grinned maliciously at the heroes.

* * *

Where the Eiffel Tower once stood, was a tall stone tower. Multiple white butterflies swarmed inside the tower, revealing a hooded man in a dark purple cloak.

His hood fell off, revealing the masked face of Hawk Moth.

In his arms, was an unconscious Marinette.


	5. Unexpected Reveals

He wanted to talk to her the moment he appeared before her in that dark corner.

His new servant didn't have to use a sleep spell.

Then again... They would have noticed her absence.

Hawk Moth gently laid Marinette down on a stone pedestal. He admires the serenity on her sleeping face as he gently stroke her cheek.

 _Oh how long has he waited for this..._

Hawk Moth snapped out of it. He reminded himself that Marinette wasn't... _her._

Before he gets any more _ideas,_ and before the heroes get here, he needed to talk to her.

He bends down until his face was an inch away from hers. Then, he gently kisses her forehead.

He pulls away and waits patiently for her to awake.

The moment Marinette opened her eyes, she found herself lying down on a stone pedestal in a dark room. She doesn't know how she got here, but she does remember finding a secluded area to transform.

However, before she could even call her kwami's name, medieval Hawk Moth suddenly appeared in front of her.

Then something struck her from behind, knocking her unconscious. And that's how she got _here_. Where ever _here_ is.

She got off the pedestal and looks around, only to stop and scream in surprise when she saw medieval Hawk Moth.

Marinette panicked. Many questions were scrambling in her head:

Why was she here? Do her teammates know she was captured? Why did Hawk Moth capture her? Is he still mad for what she did when they were fighting Hell Hound?

She decided to do the first advice her mind was telling her in order to calm down and handle the situation.

"Nice cloak." She smiled at the villain.

 _No, really. It's a nice cloak. It even has pretty little black butterflies on it._

Hawk Moth smiled in return and nodded his head, "Thank you. Thought I might join the trend."

Marinette tensed when Hawk Moth slowly approaches her. Part of her wanted to say those three little words, but that would lead to a _lot_ of _bad_ results.

All she could do was slowly back away from the villain until her back touched the cold, hard, stony wall. She braces herself for the enemy's next move...

"I was hoping you would join me for tea."

...?

Marinette stared at her enemy with confusion. Hawk Moth moved slightly to the left, revealing a table elaborately set-up for tea time. It even had a tier filled with macaroons, eclairs, madeleines... _Hey waitaminute..._

"Are those from my family's bakery?"

* * *

They don't know who was akumatized, but now they know that she's a vicious fighter.

One attack came after the other. They happened so fast that many times many of the heroes couldn't dodge them in time, and they'd collide with the ground, _hard_. Even their miraculous costumes couldn't protect them from the intense pain inflicted on them.

She sent boulders at Antelope. He manages to swiftly dodge all of them, except for the one that was ten times bigger than the others.

She zapped the ground. Giant green tendrils emerged at a rapid pace and were heading straight for Dragonfly. She tried to fly away from them, only to bump into a stone wall that appeared out of nowhere. Carapace managed to shield both of them with his force field. Unfortunately, they didn't expect to be tied up by snakes while they were _still_ _inside_ the force field.

"How could you have figure it out sooner?!" The akuma demanded, clearly not happy that she was found out, "I even _smelled_ like her!"

"It's true!" Chat called out as he dodged several kitchen utensils aimed at him, "She had the delicious aroma of flour, pastries, and fire!"

Chat cursed himself for not noticing sooner that his lady wasn't _his_ lady at all. Where ever she is, he hopes she was okay. He also hopes to get out of this fight to save her.

Rena smashed a rock that was aimed at her with her flute, "Sorry _Not_ -Ladybug. I'm immune to spells of deception. Even with that lame illusion, I can still smell your _stinky_ akuma smell."

Fang emphasized by covering Cookie's nose with his tail while the Pomeranian sticks his tongue out.

The akuma growled at Rena's insult and blasted her with a beam, but the heroine leaps out of the way.

The villain flips the pages of her book, trying to find a suitable spell to incinerate the team, unaware that behind her, Queen Bee leaps into the sky. The bee heroine knocks the villainess to the ground, knocking the akumatized object off her hands as well.

Queen Bee grabs the akumatized object. Just as she was about to tear it in half, she noticed the book was opened and on one page was a childish drawing of a prince defending a princess.

A very _familiar_ childish drawing of a prince defending a princess.

"Lila Rossi?" Queen Bee looked up in surprise and realization. However, she didn't realize in time that the villainess was planning to blast her down and reclaim her akumatized item.

The villain points her staff at the bee heroine, "Once I take your Miraculouses, you will all bow down to me, _Queen Mida Evil!_ "

...(insert cricket music here)...

The team stared at her blankly. Panda Rouge was the first to speak, "I'm guessing Hawk Moth wasn't the one who did the naming."

"Even without the _'Queen'... Eh._ " Louve Grise waved her hand in a uninterested manner.

Mida Evil angrily blasts the heroes, only to miss every time.

"You never answered our question." Chat leered at the villainess, " _Where's the real Ladybug?_ "

"Don't you mean, _Marinette?_ " Mida Evil spoke Ladybug's real name bitterly, "I could never forgive the Miraculous Team for what they did."

"You mean _telling the truth?_ " Arachnid pointed out.

"Doing what's _right?_ " Corbeau Noire added.

"Mending broken bonds caused by misunderstandings _you_ created out of _deceit_ and _selfishness_ foryour _meaningless desire to be popular?!_ " Flamingo snapped, earning surprised looks from the others.

Mida waves her hand dismissively, "You heroes have no sense of fun."

" _'Fun'?_ ' Carapace echoed in disbelief, "You almost got the whole school killed because you told Zinnia the principal expelled her for bringing that panther cub to school."

"When all he gave her was suspension and a request to return the lost cub she found to the zoo." Forest Doe added.

Enraged, Mida sends balls of fire at her, but the deer heroine shoots her arrows at them. The collision caused several small explosions in midair. The villainess stomps her foot in anger.

While this happened, Chat placed a hand on Carapace's shoulder. Without uttering a single word, he briefly moves his head to a certain direction. Carapace understood by nodding his head.

"How did you find out Marinette was Ladybug?" Rena asked, hoping no one heard their conversation.

Mida Evil began reminiscing her discovery.

* * *

 _A lunch picnic at the park huh..._

 _She hated those former classmates of her. And since one of them was the mayor's daughter, she was forced to move to another class, where her new classmates scorned her for her lies._

 _So she spun her own tales and got a few people in trouble. Does that make her a villain?_

 _She spotted Marinette in the locker room. Oh, just the sight of her smiling made her blood boil._

 _"Everyone_ _ **loves**_ _Marinette." Yes. Love the girl who ruined her chances of ruling the school._

 _No matter how many times she tried to ruin her reputation, Little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes' friends would always stick by her side and ruin all her hard work._

 _This time, they went_ _ **too far...**_ _Sending her spoiled, rich friend to humiliate her in front of Adrien._

 _She was about to give the bluenette a piece of her mind, when a small red creature covered in black spots flew out of Marinette's purse._

 _Lila gasped and hid behind the lockers. Surprisingly, she thought she just saw an alien or a small mythical creature from those fairy tales._

 _Which means... Marinette is also an_ _ **alien**_ _or a_ _ **witch!**_

 _That's how she got all her 'friends': By_ _ **casting a spell**_ _on them, or_ _ **brainwashing**_ _them!_

 _"Okay now that's just being utterly ridiculous."_

* * *

Queen Bee interrupts the flashback, "Even I know there's no such thing as magic or aliens."

"You have little pets that turn you into heroes." Mida points out.

"Pollen is my _friend._ " Queen Bee corrected.

The villain glares at the bee heroine, "Anyway..."

* * *

 _She decided to exact her revenge at lunch time. She was ready to expose her secret to her friends. They'll shun her for being a_ _ **freak**_ _and she'll be forever_ _ **alone**_ _._

 _Then her plan shattered like glass._

 _As it turned out, her friends all have small, tiny flying creatures, in different colors. And if that wasn't bad enough..._

 _They're... actually... of all people... in the whole world..._

 _ **The Miraculous Team...**_

* * *

"You meddling brats always get in my way." Mida continues to glare at the heroes, "The moment the black butterfly came to me, I seized my chance, to finally claim the glory that was rightfully mine."

"By transforming the entire town into your own personal kingdom?" Rena asked in disbelief.

"And making my daddy king just so you can over-throw him?" Queen Bee added.

"Wow. That Miraculous actually made you smart." Mida Evil taunted, "And once I'm done with you _heroes,_ I can finally live happily ever after with my prince... _Where is he?_ "

Her eyes widened in surprise. Chat Noir was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that." Carapace "apologized", "He had an errand to do, something about taking the dog for a walk,"

Mida Evil blasted the turtle hero, "It doesn't matter. She's already at the mercy of Hawk Moth. Oh, the _horrible_ things you could imagine..."

* * *

She shouldn't drink the tea... But she _did._ And it was sweet and delicious.

If the others saw her like this and took pictures, she'd never live it down. She actually found herself relaxing as she sipped tea and ate pastries with... _Hawk Moth._

 _Oh god. Whoever was akumatized, better not make her waltz with him again._

Hawk Moth happily ate an éclair, "Your family are quite the excellent bakers."

"Oh... Thank you." Marinette finds it a little bit weird that a villain was complimenting her family's baking.

She sips her tea to calm her nerves. As Hawk Moth wonders which pastry to pick next, her hand finds its way to her skirt pocket, where Tikki stayed hidden. She lightly pats the area as a way to tell her kwami that everything was okay.

Hawk Moth finally chose a macaroon and offered it to Marinette, "And do tell Tikki to not be shy."

"Thank you. She...?!" Marinette froze as she took the macaroon. _How did he... He couldn't have..._

"Oh come on now, Tikki." Hawk Moth smiled, sending shivers down Marinette's spine, "We're all friends here. _Aren't we?_ "

Marinette tensed. Hawk Moth couldn't have figured out her _secret... Could he?_

She wished Tikki wouldn't go out... _but she_ _ **did**_ _._

The little ladybug kwami looked sternly at the butterfly villain, "Hello Hawk Moth."

Hawk Moth nodded in response before he turned his gaze to a shock Marinette, "Hello, Ladybug."

* * *

If Chat had to guess Cookie's favourite game, it had to be Hide-N-Seek. He always managed to find him and his friends in less than 5 minutes as he can easily smell where they were hiding.

Hopefully, he can find his owner in less than a minute before Hawk Moth does horrible things to her.

Having tired of Lila, aka Mida Evil, ranting about how he and his friends _"ruined her life"_ just by saving the day, and telling everyone the truth, he secretly snuck away with Cookie in his arms in order to rescue a damsel-in-distress.

 _And she got the guts to pretend to be the girl of his dreams and flirted with him. (Shiver in disgust.)_

He hated to leave the others with Mida, but if she knew about their identities, both civilian and superhero, then she might have told _Hawk Moth_ about them as well.

And Hawk Moth could use that against them... _by going after their families. And friends._

 _He already lost his mother. No way is he losing his father too._

Cookie managed to snap him out of his thoughts by barking at the stone tower where the Eiffel Tower once stood.

Looks like a perfect tower to keep a princess locked in. A princess who's about to be saved by a knight in... shining leather.

Then he stops to think. Every time Marinette has an encounter with Hawk Moth, while she wasn't Ladybug, he would never hurt her. In fact, three times the villain had saved her life.

He never understood why, but he really _hates_ it whenever his enemy touches his princess.

In fact... _he could just right about now...!_

Cookie yelped in surprise as Chat grabbed him and quickly dashed off in lightning speed, heading straight for the stone tower.

* * *

Tikki never forgot the first time she first met him as Hawk Moth.

She and her fellow kwamis were so shocked. They never thought there was another Miraculous that bears such a power. What was more shocking that he of all people would use such power to inflict harm to his friends.

They had to seal him. They knew he would reawaken one day.

When the day came, the day they would meet their new partners, Tikki was super worried for her holder, dreading the day Hawk Moth would discover the true identities of his enemies.

Now here they are again, and the day finally came.

After so many minutes of intense silence, Marinette finally spoke, "I guess, this the part where you take my Miraculous."

Hawk Moth raises his hand... which was holding his teacup, and drank from it.

When he finished, he examined the now empty cup, "That would be easy. _Too,_ easy _._ "

He snaps his fingers. A swarm of butterflies carrying a teapot flew to him and refilled his teacup. He takes another long sip.

Her foe doesn't seem to be in a hurry. Which, felt weird for her since he already knows she's Ladybug.

He could just easily grab her earring in one, swift swoop. Or he could command his butterflies to get the earrings.

He could even pin her down to the ground, rendering her helpless and... _Okay. You know what? Scratch_ _ **that**_ _._

Still... Why isn't he taking her Miraculous?

Even now, he's still going easy on her.

Why is it that every time they meet he doesn't act evil towards her? Or even threatens her? He even asked Hellhound to release the captured civilians on her behalf.

And why rescue her?

It's time she gets some answers.

"Why would you save me?" She asked him, sounding serious, to let him know she was being serious, "First time we met, wasn't exactly at the Eiffel Tower."

Hawk Moth was about to take another sip when Marinette asked that question. He stood up, alerting the teen to brace herself to speak those three little magic words.

The next thing she knew, Hawk Moth was carrying her bridal style.

Then he jumped off the tower.

This was usually the time for Marinette to scream, but she _didn't._

As she _expected,_ Hawk Moth summoned his dark violet butterfly wings and flew them to the top of the tower. As Hawk Moth gently settles her down, Marinette was in awe at the view before her.

She never gets tired seeing the same breath-taking view from the top of the tower. It always gave her a feeling of ease and a source of help whenever she has troubles coming up with new ideas.

Even if the tower changed by magic, the serene aura it gave never changed.

"This will always be my favourite special place in the world." Hawk Moth mused, smiling at the same view before him.

Marinette had seen Hawk Moth smile before. Not an evil, wicked smile. More of... the kind of smile she gets from her father... _warm... and, not creepy...even though it was creepy that her enemy wasn't smiling at her like a maniac..._

Now here he is again. Smiling _warmly._

Marinette turned to face the view again, "If you take over the world, you might never see this view again. Or, that feeling again."

Hawk Moth frowned. To his dismay, he had to agree. One of the many things he'll have to sacrifice once he has fulfilled his wish.

If only it wouldn't end like that.

"How did you get the Butterfly Miraculous in the first place?" Marinette asked, staring at the jewel Hawk Moth wore as a brooch.

To her surprise, Hawk Moth chuckled, "Unfortunately, my dear, you're getting the long version."

Marinette groaned internally. _Great._

Hawk Moth gazed at the night sky, "I was in love once."

 _Okay... This, she_ _ **needs**_ _to hear._

"I was a complete stranger to her world." Hawk Moth continued, "To _their_ world. They were heroes. I was just, normal. Yet, they accepted me, a normal man, living a normal life."

 _Okay, why did that sound weirdly_ _ **familiar**_ _?_

"I did the best I could to help them." Hawk Moth went on, "I became their support whenever they were at their darkest. They even told me that I was the glue that held the team together. I was a part of their team. Of their, _family._ I have never been more happy. Except for the day, when _she_ made me the happiest man alive."

Even when he wasn't smiling like a maniac, Marinette could always see the evil in his eyes.

Yet, right now, all she could see was a man, longing for the good old days, wishing to return to the people he loves.

She looked at her kwami who was also giving the butterfly villain a look of sympathy. Marinette wondered if she, the other kwamis and their previous holders ever felt guilty when they imprisoned Hawk Moth years ago.

The three didn't notice Chat Noir and Cookie had arrived on the top of the tower and were behind them. Chat was about to come up with a plan to save his teammate when he heard Hawk Moth narrating about his past life.

Truth be told, even he feels sympathy for the guy who tried to constantly destroy him and his friends.

Hawk Moth sighed, "The first time I met her, the moon illuminated the dark night, and a thousand ladybugs danced around us."

This surprises both Marinette and Chat, making them think about _Miraculous Fate,_ Marinette's great-great grandfather's last painting before he disappeared. They find it weird to imagine Hawk Moth, their enemy, mask and all, meeting the love of his life under the light of the moon and being surrounded by ladybugs.

"I'd risk my entire life for her." They kept listening to Hawk Moth, "No matter how many times she would risk her life for others, I would do anything to bring her back to us, to prevent that beautiful ray of hope from fading."

 _Great. Now Chat can't beat him up._

He'd risk his own life for his princess too.

Hawk Moth sighed once again, "Everything was just, _miraculous. Until the day I was sealed away...by the very heroes who_ _I once called family..._ "

Marinette and Chat gaped in complete shock. _Heroes...? Family...? Miraculous...? Sealed away...?_

 _No... It couldn't be..._

Marinette turned to Tikki, who dips her tiny head in guilt, confirming Marinette's shocking realization.

" _Betrayed, by my dear friends..._ " Hawk Moth solemnly turned to Marinette, " _And by the very Ladybug I love..._ "


	6. Not-So Miraculous Fate

When are these Miraculous Brats, _ever, going, to_ _ **give up?!**_

She'd attack and attack, but recently they managed to dodge and/or counter every one of her spells.

And they're making the monsters she summon look more like babies than monsters.

She can't lose to these _losers!_ She's going to win and make these Miraculous _Insects_ grovel before her feet!

"I'm guessing you're having a moment of raging soliloquy."

Mida Evil turned around, only to find Rena Rouge behind her, leaning on a tree while she crosses her arms.

The villain slammed her staff to the ground. Several copies of herself appeared, surrounding the fox hero.

Instead of attacking the copies, Rena leaps and whacks her flute at a tree, a tree that wasn't there before, and the _"tree"_ disappeared, revealing Mida Evil on the ground.

" _How?!_ " The villain glared at the fox heroine. Just how is she not falling for her tricks?

"Deceptionally _immune_ , remember?" Rena reminded while Fang wrestled down a plant monster that tried to sneak up on her from behind.

"Inappropriate use of terms!" Arachnid called out as he was running away from a bear.

"Face it, _Lila_ ;" Queen Bee knocked down a rock monster, "Our friendship will win against your tricks, every time."

Mida's eyes twitched.

 _Friendship..._ _ **Friendship...?!**_

Mida gave the heroes the most raging glare they have ever seen.

 _"Let's see if your friendship can survive_ _ **THIS!**_ _"_

She opened her book to a particular page and slammed her staff down to the ground. Dark purple energy of immense power surrounded her, so powerful it consumed every monster she summoned.

The dark energy soon towered before the heroes and Fang. They watch in complete shock as a menacing creature emerged before them.

* * *

 _The town was almost deserted. Not a single soul present._

 _Except for two clashing entities in the sky. One crash-landed to the ground. The other hovered before her with his large dark violet butterfly wings._

 _"Please don't suffer any more." Hawk Moth asked, with a hint of guilt in his voice._

 _Ladybug painfully got up, "I wish I could."_

 _He wished it didn't have to come to this. He didn't want to hurt her. Truthfully, he doesn't, not to the woman he loves._

 _A long extended staff knocked him out of the sky. He fell on the ground. He got up and glared as he was surrounded by the rest of the Miraculous Warriors._

 _And yet, he feels guilty, betraying the love of his life._

* * *

Marinette didn't know why she had that vision. She just sheds a tear.

She feels weird. It was as if she was there, as _Hawk Moth._

He was in love with her predecessor, the Ladybug before her.

She could feel his guilt, yet also of his feeling of betrayal.

Why? Why would he betray his friends? They were so close. What happened years ago that made him turn his back on the people that cared for him?

Hawk Moth snaps her back to reality by wiping her tear with his finger. She faces him, noticing the small smile on his face. She wasn't sure if it was a small, sad smile, or if he was slightly amused.

No wonder he goes easy on her all these times. He was in love with the past Ladybug, and now _she_ was the new Ladybug...?... _!_

Marinette clapped her hands and gave Hawk Moth a nervous smile, " _O-kaaay..._ Here's the thing... There's a certain classmate of mine..."

"Who you, _'admire',_ yes." Hawk Moth clarified, "And who's in the _same age gap_ as you."

Both Marinette and Chat gave out a breath of relief. Chat was glad Marinette _only_ reminded Hawk Moth of the previous Ladybug and not _that._

Still... He'd feel a lot better if Butterfly Brain would show a _little bit_ of evil by grabbing Marinette's Miraculous. Or something.

"Although I do wish he was chosen other than the holder of the _Cat Miraculous._ " Hawk Moth spoke the last two words bitterly.

Chat glared at the butterfly villain again. _Just so you know Hawk Moth, she faints every time he saves her as Chat Noir. Internally. Probably. She gives him a weird smile every time._

Marinette placed a hand on her hip as she sternly faces Hawk Moth, "Just because he's a black cat, doesn't mean he's bad luck to us. But if he is, it's on _you._ "

Chat smiled in amusement. _You said it, Princess._

Hawk Moth slightly smirked in amusement, "Atleast I now know how _Ladybug_ managed to figure out my champions' plans."

Marinette smiled widely with nervousness at the villain. She wondered if her reminding him of his lost love was the reason she was accidentally gifted to sense upcoming akumas.

Suddenly, the tower began to shake. Seconds later, the tower collapsed, causing everyone to fall down.

As she fell, Marinette was about to call her transformation, when a dark blur caught her and landed safely on the ground, away from the collapsing tower. Marinette smiled back at her smiling knight in shining black cat leather.

...

" _Sooo..._ He's older than you." Chat looked away nervously while she did the same and nodded her head furiously.

Up it the sky, hovering with his dark purple butterfly wings, Hawk Moth scowled at the cat hero.

He admits he likes the boy behind the mask... _ **without**_ _the mask._

Just looking at that black costume brought back memories that he never, _ever_ wanted to see again.

 _Let's see how_ _ **bad**_ _you are as your predecessor, Black Cat._

Chat and Marinette were snapped back into reality by a shaking roar. They, along with Cookie and Tikki looked up, only to find a towering dark purple dragon before them. A smoky blur passed by them and collided with a large chunk of the destroyed tower. The smoke cleared, revealing a bady beaten Antelope.

"Heads up." Antelope warned.

Marinette and Chat quickly moved out of the way, only for Grizzly Bear to collide with Antelope.

Chat gently placed Marinette back on her feet, only for her to be tackled and licked by a happy Fang.

Soon, the rest of the team appeared. Carapace uses his force field to shield everyone from the dragon's firey breath.

"I thought Hawk Moth took care of _you_!" Mida exclaimed when she saw Marinette.

Marinette was glad he didn't

 _"Miraculous, transform me!"_

In a flash of light, Marinette disappeared, revealing Medieval Ladybug.

"Glad to have you back, Ladybug." Rena grinned along with their happy teammates.

"Yeah." Queen Bee pointed at Mida, "Lila did an utterly ridiculous job posing as you."

Ladybug was surprised, "Lila?"

Mida was filled with intense rage. Even at the sight of Ladybug being surrounded by her dear friends was enough to make her blood boil.

She commanded her dragon to step forward and crush her enemies with its ginormous feet. The team managed to leap out of the way, with Flamingo grabbing Cookie, and Panda Rouge grabbing Fang.

Queen Bee managed to inform Ladybug that the akuma was in Mida Evil's (Seriously Lila?) spell book. But how to get it with her on top of her hundred-foot bodyguard?

Some of her teammates were getting beaten up just by attacking the beast. Their weapons and powers may have helped them take down a lot of enemies before, but they're going to need a lot more than that to take down that dragon.

Panda Rouge was planning on drawing a large mech to battle the dragon, but he didn't have much time as the dragon swiped him away with his giant tail.

Ladybug knew the only way to defeat Mida Evil was to get as close to her as possible. And the only way to get close to her was if one of them jumped on the dragon.

By the way it looks, the dragon was doing everything in its power to keep them away by blowing fire, swiping its claws, and swinging its tail.

It's just waiting for them to tire out and then... _no more Miraculous Team._

Ladybug pushed Arachnid out of the way just before he got incinerated. She realized there was only one way to get near Mida. She just hopes she doesn't regret it after.

"You know, you really haven't changed much, _Lila!_ " She called to the villainess while she dodged more attacks.

This caught Mida Evil's attention, "What?!"

Ladybug went on, "You just can't let it go, can't you?! We're the Miraculous Team! We're the ones who always save the day, the ones who ruined your life just because we told everyone the **truth**!"

Mida clenches her teeth and points her staff at Ladybug, commanding her dragon to incinerate her.

The spotted heroine dodged. Her teammates were worried and confused. What is she doing? Trying to get herself _killed_?

"I thought you were _great_ Lila!" Ladybug continues, still dodging, "I thought we were going to be _friends!_ But _no!_ You had to lie to me! To all of us!"

Arachnid realized what she was trying to do. He calls out to Mida, "And to think I actually believed your uncle was headmaster of the prestigious Einstein University! You can't even tell the difference between a university, and the _circus!_ "

This catches Mida's attention, but she looses interest when her dragon almost lands a hit on Ladybug, just as the spotted heroine was about to wrap her yo-yo around the dragon's wrist.

This was the time when the rest of the team realized their leader's plan: Provoke the enemies, make them lose all sense of reason, and when they get close enough, take the dragon express to the revenge-crazy witch, grab her spellbook, purify the dark butterfly, and give everyone the happily ever after they deserve.

Now all they have to do is do just those, and not get barbecued.

"Hey Mida!" Flamingo calls, "You... have really poor life choices."

This, really didn't result into any effect. The villain didn't even turn her head around.

Forest Doe decided to give it a shot, "You... You know that akuma didn't make any improvements to your fashion sense."

Again, no reaction.

Queen Bee rolled her eyes, "Alright. Leave this to the expert."

She clears her throat before screaming, "We've faced tough akumas before, but who knew Hawk Moth was so utterly ridiculous enough to akumatize someone who couldn't even fool us for more than 15 minutes?!"

Now this... Oh she did it now.

Mida turned to the bee heroine with big, wide, angry eyes.

She commanded her dragon to attack the bee heroine. Queen Bee just smiles as she uses her top to pull herself out of the way, just before the dragon could squash her with its ginormous claw.

"You even did a poor impression of Ladybug!" Queen Bee continued as she kept on dodging, "Why, if you even have a Miraculous, you'd definitely be a low-class super- _zero! Or even_ _ **lower!**_ "

Now Mida Evil was on the verge of breaking her staff into two. She _**despises**_ that spoiled brat! Why did those other brats defended her and remained her friend? She'll never know.

Chat joined in, "Yeah! I can't believe I actually fell for your little trick! Even so, I'd pick the _geniune_ Ladybug over some _plastic_ faker any- _No! Every_ day!"

Mida's angry face became uglier, while Ladybug beamed at Chat's words.

 _Okay. Even with the ring, the boy is still_ _ **decent.**_

Hawk Moth was impressed with Chat's insult/defense towards his Ladybug. He didn't really enjoy akumatizing that little dirty witch after what she did during his first assault on Paris.

 _Just the sight of her... reminded him of the mangy cat that ruined his life..._

Soon, all the members of the Miraculous Team were hurling insults at Mida Evil. Even Forest Doe and Flamingo found themselves giving the villainess very, _very_ insulting remarks. _More_ insulting than the poor excuse for trash talk they gave earlier.

 _It actually felt very good._

The more she was insulted, the more Mida's hatred and rage for the team grew.

She blasted them with her staff, yet they keep on dodging, calling her those iritating, insulting nicknames. And when she relied on her dragon's flame once more... _Ugh!_

Fang joined in by snapping his jaw in an insulting manner at the villainess. On top of him, Cookie barked at Mida before turning around and tauntingly wagged his tail at her.

Finally, Mida had _enough._

 _Time to give them what they deserve..._

The dragon raises its left claw and brings it down at Rena Rouge. Luckily for the heroes, it was just it was just an _illusionary duplicate_ created by the _real_ Rena Rouge.

Before the dragon could lift its claw up, Grizzly jumped on it and pinned it to the ground.

As the bear hero wrestles with the claw to keep it in place, Arachnid helps keeping it in place by wrapping his lasso around the claw.

The dragon attempted to swipe the heroes with its other free hand, but it was restrained by the string Queen Bee's top. Corbeau Noire prevented the dragon from using its fire breath by clamping its mouth shot with her shadows.

And for the final precaution, Flamingo made several copies of herself to restrain Mida, preventing her from freeing her dragon, or even cast spells.

Ladybug smiled at her teammates, then leaps on the dragon, running on its scaly skin, making her way to the akumatized villain.

She reaches out to grab the book... only to stop.

Her teammates were confused. Chat wondered why his lady was hesitating.

But when he saw the surprised look on her face, he realized she _wasn't_ hesitating. Plus, Mida was grinning wickedly while she points the glowing tip of her staff at Ladybug.

 _Mida Evil was controlling Ladybug!_

A powerful force pushed Flamingo and her clones off of Mida. The villainous witch's eyes was glowing with intense dark energy. With her staff, she blasted the rest of the team, including Cookie and Fang, and the ones who were restraining her dragon.

Ladybug tried to break free from Mida's control, but couldn't. She couldn't even bend her pinky finger. She could only watch Mida levitate her in front of the dragon.

Mida chuckled darkly, " _Without the mask, you're_ _ **nothing.**_ "

The dragon open its mouth. It strikes.

Ladybug... was _gone_...

The heroes stared in horror, unable to utter a single word. Rena Rouge collasped on her knees. Carapace held her shoulders in comfort. Flamingo cries in despair while Dragonfly did her best to comfort her teammate.

Chat just couldn't believe it... So many things he wanted to say... So many things he wanted to do... with _her..._

All his dreams... _shattered..._ just like that...

He never even got to tell her how much he...

Mida Evil cackled victoriously like a maniac. Her greatest enemy was _gone. GONE!_

A large shadow in the shape of a butterfly looms behind her. She turns around with a smile, ready to recieve Hawk Moth's praise for eliminating the leader of the Miraculous Team.

Her prideful face morphed into a look of horrified shock when she saw _who_ Hawk Moth was carrying in his arms.

The moment the dragon opened its mouth, Ladybug wanted to close her eyes, but couldn't thanks to Mida. When the dragon struck, a dark purple blur grabbed her before she could become dragon-food.

Then she realized she could blink again. When she could finally see clearly, she found herself once more in the arms of... you-know-who. Who is not a hero.

 _Again... He, saved, her, again..._

Sure she reminded him of the woman he loved, but does he _sometimes_ have to save her? Even after he discovered both sides of her?

Hawk Moth landed on the ground and gently settled Ladybug to the ground. He faces Mida Evil with a glare that could kill her.

"I wanted _all 14_ Miraculouses." He spoke, " _Not, 13._ "

The dragon let out a roar of pain before it suddenly vanished into thin air.

Mida fell. She tried to cast a flying spell, waving her staff around, only to fall down on the rocky ground, hard.

She looks up, only to find Hawk Moth still glaring at her.

Her voice quivered, " _I-it was a mistake. I'm, sorry._ "

Hawk Moth just kept glaring down at her, " _It was a mistake, to akumatize_ _ **you**_ _._ "

He turns around and walks away, passing Ladybug.

 _"You're nothing without the mask."_

Ladybug flashed her signature Akuma Face, the same face she always flashes whenever she senses a new akuma, or has strange visions.

It wasn't Mida. She doesn't recognize the voice, but it was filled with so much hate and resentment. Was this an enemy of Hawk Moth from the past?

He stops to address Ladybug, " _Do what you want with her._ "

One second later, he disappeared in a swarm of butterflies.

 _Did Hawk Moth... just eliminated her dragon... for_ _ **LADYBUG?!**_

Feeling betrayed by the one who gave her her powers, Mida attempts to blast Ladybug. To her dismay, not a single beam of purple light was emitted from her staff.

A foot loudly stomped on the ground, making Mida look up, finding herself surrounded by the Miraculous Team. And a growling dog and a growling croc.

Rena Rouge raises her flute, then brings it down. Mida braces herself for impact.

Rena's flute was slammed on the ground instead.

Cookie grabbed Mida's spellbook with his mouth and gave it to his owner.

Ladybug petted her Pomeranian before tearing the book in half, releasing the black butterfly.

"Consider this payback for not noticing you were gone sooner." Rena Rouge slammed her flute on the akuma, "No more nasty tricks, little akuma! _Time to de-evilize!_ "

The fox heroine lifted her flute, revealing a now-white butterfly who flew back to its master.

Hawk Moth let out a sigh as he watches Ladybug purify the town back to its original modern state.

Once again defeated by a bunch of kids.

Well... He can't blame them entirely. He did pick a _terrible_ candidate for the job.

" _You guys always ruin everything for me!_ " Lila, now normal, screamed angrily at the Team.

The heroes could only look at her in disappointment. Some shook their heads.

Chat approaches the fallen girl, "Lila, we're sorry. But it doesn't hurt to tell the truth either."

"Yeah some secrets must be kept secrets." Dragonfly added.

"But lies won't get you anywhere." Flamingo continued, "They'll just hurt people. Even _you_."

Lila refuses to look at the heroes and looks down.

"There's still a chance we could start over." Ladybug extended her hand at the Italian girl "As _true_ friends."

Lila continues to look down even as she stood up.

Then she ran away from the Team as fast as she can.

"She's gonna tell people isn't she?" Antelope asked.

The rest of the Team, and the two pets, nodded in agreement. Since Lila now knows who Team Miraculous are behind the mask, no doubt she's going to be surrounded by the reporters the next time they meet.

"I got this." Rena Rouge smiled as she raises her flute.

Ladybug turns around to find Hawk Moth facing her.

"Don't worry." Hawk Moth assured, "I'm not using your love ones against you."

The heroes internally sighed in relief, although a bit suspicious if Hawk Moth was going to stay true to his word.

Hawk Moth slowly backs away, "And next time, I shall bring you an adversary worthy of your defeat."

 _Of course he will._

He turns around and prepares to unfurl his wings.

"Wait."

He turns around, but was caught by surprise when Ladybug suddenly hugs him.

 _When was the last time he was hugged?_

Though hesitant at first, he returns the hug. Ladybug then pulls away.

"Thank you." Ladybug raises her hand, which was holding a familiar dark purple brooch, "And...sorry."

Hawk Moth was surprised. He actually fell for her little _trick!_

He could feel his transformation fading, but that didn't bother him. He knew they would find out eventually. He found out who they are, now it's time for them to find out who he is.

Especially _her._

"This ends now Hawk Moth." Chat Noir declared as the heroes watch their enemy detransform before them for the very first time.

Once Hawk Moth has finally reverted back to his original form, Ladybug drops his brooch in complete shock.

Her teammates and pets were shocked as well, but not as highly shocked as their leader.

Standing before them...

was a man...

smiling...

with the face...

Of Marinette's great-great grandfather...


	7. Ties or Lies?

Marinette wanted to pinch herself. She wanted to wake up in bed and realize that everything that happened was just a nightmare.

But _no._ She was still Ladybug. She was still with her Miraculous teammates. She was still standing before the enemy who now bore the face of the family she lost a long time ago.

She wanted to see even a small hint of difference, but Hawk Moth's civilian form held a _perfect_ resemblance to her long-lost great-great grandfather.

His sparkling blue eyes, his nightly black hair, his warm charming smile... Everything...

Like the photos her parents show her.

Yet, she just couldn't believe the enemy that has been corrupting innocent civilians and terrorizing Paris was the courageous, artistic, loving soldier she looks up to.

 _Is this why he disappeared years ago?_

A white butterfly flutters before her, holding the Butterfly Miraculous. It then flies and hands the brooch to its master, who pinned it back on his shirt.

With a few magical words, Hawk Moth regained his mask, his cane, and his butterfly wings.

He faces Ladybug, "I wish I could say more, but there's nothing more to say. Until next time."

He turns around, but not before giving Chat Noir a glare that made him flinch.

" _Don't be a burden to my great-great granddaughter,_ _ **Black Cat**_." The butterfly villain warns before he takes to the skies.

Ladybug fell, but landed on Fang's back. Cookie sadly rubbed himself against his owner's legs as an attempt to comfort her.

Ladybug petted her dog's head, before looking at her hand.

Her ladybug-covered hand.

For some strange reason, she just couldn't bear to see herself in costume and de-transforms back into Marinette.

The rest of the Team de-transformed back into their civilian forms as well. Adrien approaches Marinette and places a hand on her shoulder.

"There they are! The Miraculous Team!"

The heroes glared at Lila who was running towards them. A group of reporters ran behind her.

Once they stopped, those with cameras began taking pictures. But Lila noticed they were pointing their cameras upward.

She looks up, only to find the Miraculous Team leaping from the Eiffel Tower to the rooftops, until they no longer could be seen.

Lila knew those were just illusions created by Rena Rouge and called the reporters' attention back to the _real_ Miraculous Team.

Unfortunately for her, all they could see was Sabrina tripping on Max, causing him to drop his glasses. Juleka and Mylene tried to pick the glasses up, only to bump heads with each other.

Also, Chloe screamed happily as she was glad to have her phone back and kissed it several times.

Since the Miraculous Team were no longer around, the reporters left, ignoring Lila's protests for them to stay.

"See you around, Lila." Adrien glared at the Italian girl as he helped a still-upset Marinette back on her feet, "We gotta go before any more _akumas_ appear."

The others followed, all giving glares to their rival.

Lila gritted her teeth. _One day Miraculous Team..._ _ **One day...!**_

* * *

Marinette wondered why she bothered joining her friends in Chloe's room if all she was going to do was stare at pictures of her great-great grandfather.

She searches the internet about Alvere Cheng, a soldier who fought for Paris. There were many articles that spoke of his heroism, how he bravely led his army to many victories, how he was a passionate artist, and a loving husband.

 _Unlike the devious Hawk Moth..._

 _Who... bore the face of her..._

Marinette wanted to forget that scene in her head; Hawk Moth's unmasked face smiling at her.

She wanted to forget the many times he saved her, and the times he was so nice to her.

But every time she thinks about him, Hawk Moth's mask was always replaced with her ancestor's face...

After 30 minutes of watching her best friend miserably looking at pictures of her great-great grandfather, Alya had enough and grabs Marinette's phone.

"You need to get over this." She told the bluenette.

Just then, Chloe's dad entered the room with a cart of snacks.

"Chloe. Honey. I thought you and your friends could use a little snack." Mayor Bourgeois then spots Marinette, "Oh Marinette. Chloe told me about your presentation on one of our highly-esteemed heroes, Alvere Cheng. A proud role model to all. Why, I even have one of his wonderful paintings in the hotel. It's the very first thing our guest see when they check-in. A symbol of courage and...!"

" _Thanks Daddy Bye!_ " Chloe quickly pushed her father out before locking the door. (And pushing a cabinet in front of the door.)

It was wrong, but he wasn't making Marinette feel any better.

"Mama and Papa always told me he was a good person." Marinette sadly spoke as she continues to look down.

Ever since she was a little girl, her parents would tell her stories about her great-great grandfather. She was immediately dazzled by his heroism and his talent for art.

She also fell in love with his love-story, dreaming of the day she would meet her own prince charming.

It just doesn't make sense. Her great-great grandfather was a hero. A soldier who would risk his life for his country.

How did he end up... turning into someone... who would _hurt_ his fellow countrymen?

Tikki felt sorry for her holder. She knew she has to tell her everything, right now.

Even if there was a high chance she would be... _heartbroken..._

Just as the ladybug Kwami was about to speak, Adrien beats her to it.

He places a hand on Marinette's shoulder, "I don't know if this will sound right. But that doesn't make you a bad person. You helped save too many people. You're that good for your own good."

Marinette smiled at her prince charming. He always did know how to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Kim agreed, along with the others, "So Mothball got your old man's looks. That doesn't mean you're _directly_ related."

" _Actually..._ "

The heroes turned to their Kwamis. The little guys all dipped their heads as if they were guilty.

"You guys can't be serious." Alix said in disbelief.

The Kwamis lifted their heads a bit so that their holders could see the sadness in their eyes.

"But..." Rose spoke, "If Hawk Moth _is_ your great-great grandfather..."

"Then your great-great grandmother is..." Juleka continued.

"The previous Ladybug?" Alya finishes in surprise.

The heroes were surprised. Once they joked that they were descendants of the Miraculous Warriors.

But now, it was no longer a laughing matter.

"Does that mean we're...?" Mylene asked the Kwamis.

"No." Tikki replies, "Believe us when we say none of you are descendants of the previous Miraculous heroes."

The group sighs in relief.

"Except... for you, Marinette."

The heroes look at the Kwamis once more with wide surprised eyes.

"You..." Tikki hesitates before continuing, " _are..._ the _direct_ descendant, of the previous Ladybug. Your great... great... grandmother."

* * *

 _ **Next time, the Miraculous Team...**_

 **Marinette: You used to be a soldier fighting for his country. Now you're hurting everyone.**

 **Alvere: No. I'm still saving them.**

 **(Alvere comes across a woman in a ladybug-colored costume. They both smile at each other.)**

 **Tikki: Alvere had such a pure heart.**

 **(Alvere, bonding with the Miraculous Warriors. Except one...)**

 **Adrien: What happened to him?**

 **(Alvere finds a dark purple brooch. The brooch glows, along with his eyes.)**

 **Hawk Moth: Some heroes... are just not who they claim to be.**

 **(Hawk Moth and Ladybug stare at each other.)**

 _ **Another battle begins...**_

 **Nino: I'm guessing that's where she got her bad-yet-really-convincing disguises from.**

 **Note: Not planning a sequel. Just did trailer for fun.**

 **Until the next story.**


End file.
